Who likes who? a challenge fic
by sabrina.starlight
Summary: Luna likes Neville. Harry likes Ginny. Hermione likes Ron. And Draco stars quoting Shakespear? Another year at Hogwarts gone mad.
1. Hormonal Luna, Angry Harry, & Idiot Ron

**I thought this challenge fic would be fun to write!**

**Challenge by: angelps7**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

Era: Hogwarts… 4th thru 7th year

Pairing: surprise me:D

Must include:

1."I didn't know you were like that…"  
2.mistaken identity or identities  
3.curse/ hex gone wrong  
4."I love this song. Really bad eggs. Ooh." "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!!" "Me? I'm dishonest." (use at least 2 of the 3!)  
5.someone quotes Shakespeare  
6.secret letters are exchanged  
7."Are you questioning my manhood?"  
8.lots of humor and chaos!!

**Well here it goes..**

"Can you believe how cute he is? Oh! look he's eating peas just like me, we have so much in common!" Ginny sighs banging her head on the table. "You are so lucky to have gotten to go to the ball with him last year Ginny!"

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered quietly.

Luna _Love_good was in _love_. Ironic huh? But _love_ isn't really the word I'm looking for here, it's more like _obssessed_! Yeah, that's it.

Luna smiled dreamily not even noticing Ginny's desperate desire to talk about something, _anything_ else. "Aren't his eyes lovely? They turn different colors with his mood you know.."

"You told me that yesterday." Ginny said frustrated, "And they day before, and probably the day before that!"

"I'm sorry he's just so cute."

"Yeah I heard!" Luna reluctantly tore her eyes away from the object of her affection to face Ginny for probably the first time in days.

"Is something wrong?"

Ginny gapped at her, "Well, besides the fact that I haven't had a reasonable conversation with you in weeks, everything's just peachy," she huffed in a chirpy voice.

"Ginny you never have had reasonable conversations with me." Ginny folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. This was true. Luna was always muttering something about invisible fairies being the cause of headaches, and toglytoms investing peoples brains. Where did her father even come up with a _name_ like toglytoms?

"Well can't we at least discuss something that _doesn't_ have to do with Neville! If I hear about how cute his bum, eyes or any other part of his body is, I just might scream!"

"You are screaming." she stated matter-of-factly

Ginny's eyes narrowed..

"I have six annoying prats I have to deal with at home, you have never heard me scream." Luna looked away from her glare, fidgeting with her food.

"I can't help it," she blushed.

Yes. Luna Lovegood blushed, like a girl. Over a _boy_. Ginny sighed sliding back in her seat.

"This is getting weirder by the minuet, I never thought I'd see the day when _you _became infatuated with a boy." Luna looked offended.

"I _am_ a girl Ginny, I do have hormones." Ginny looked shocked.

"You have hormones?" Luna hit her arm.

"I'm a fourteen years old, of course I do! The hormonians get inside every girl on their thirteenth birthday," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well maybe in her world..

"Uh huh," the red head hummed quietly. Luna really needed to get out more.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something else but her friends attention was already back on Neville's disgusting eating habits. Annoyed Ginny slammed her fist on the table and marched out the doors without Luna noticing one single thing.

"Unbelievable that girl!" she huffed up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password!" bellowed the fat lady as Ginny marched over to the painting.

"Sweet Liquorish!" she practically screamed. No scratch that, she _did _scream. The fat lady murmured something about how rude children are these days before allowing Ginny into the portrait hole. Immediately she stomped up to the Girl's Dormitory collapsing down on her bed. Her eyes widen as something sharp prodded into her back. Jumping onto her feet she looked down only to find a small envelope with the word _Ginny_ printed neatly across. She eyed it suspiciously before lowering down to pick it up.

This was strange. Why would someone send her a letter when all they had to do was walk up to her in school?

She ran her fingers over the name. It wasn't from Bill or Charlie, the writing was too neat. It didn't look anything like her mum or dad's either. Curiously Ginny slowly ripped open the letter.

_**Her eyes are as brown as sweet caramel,**_

_**Her skin is as smooth as the sand.**_

_**Her hair is like fire,**_

_**My one true desire,**_

_**The jewel I wish I could have.**_

Ginny's face paled. It was a poem, a poem about her! She squealed falling back on her bed.

Someone liked her! Someone _really_ liked her. She smiled quietly to herself. Someone noticed her out of all the other _far more pretty _(in Ginny's opinion) girls at school. And for once in a very long while, she felt special.

If only she knew who the _someone_ was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**You did what?!**" Harry bellowed at Neville, who was now shaking in his shoes. Hermione nudged Harry on the foot.

"Would you sit down! You're attracting attention." she hissed while pulling Harry back into his seat.

Ron snorted, "Harry attracts attention when he walks outside, or any where for that matter." Harry rolled his eyes shrugging Hermione's hand off his shoulder."

"Neville," he said testy, "I was never going to actually _give_ that poem to Ginny."

Neville's lip trembled, "I just thought--you know maybe she'd like it." Ron shrugged piling food onto his plate.

"That's not really the point. That poem was sort of just a joke, he made it while the twins were harassing him about Ginny's poem. Thought it'd be funny he did."

Hermione's lips moved slightly upward, "Didn't sound like a joke to me," She said eyeing Harry with a smirk. He tried to kick her under the table.

"Ouch!" yelled Ron, "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Harry replied breathless glaring at Hermione. Ron noticed the exchange between the two.

"It was a joke?" Harry looked down at his plate but said nothing. Ron's eyes widened, "It wasn't a joke?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron you are such an idiot."

"It wasn't a joke.." Ron repeated still confused.

"It's not like Neville signed it," she continued ignoring Ron, "So you really have nothing to worry about," she noted reassuringly.

"You fancy my sister Harry," Ron squeaked blushing.

"Yes Ron, we've already moved past this," Hermione barged in.

"Move past--" he squeaked again, "I haven't moved past anything--Nothing at all."

"He's not making any since," Neville whispered to Hermione.

"Does he ever?" she whispered back.

"Harry?" Ron blushed again.

"I--uh," he stuttered, "Hermione this is all your fault!" He exclaimed pointing his finger at her.

She abruptly stood up from her chair, " My fault?!"

"Neville obviously didn't come up with that idea on his own! You--You told him to do it."

"I did not!" She said appalled.

"Harry fancy's Ginny!!" Ron suddenly exclaimed standing up from his chair. Curious glances were now being shot towards Harry by everyone in the Grand Hall. Harry nervously looked around.

"Don't listen to him, he's completely mental," Harry said quickly shoving Ron back in his seat.

"You just had to butt in," he hissed back at Hermione, "I would have told her in good timing.."

"Oh that's rich!" she huffed furiously grabbing all of her books.

"I would have!" Harry said offended. But Hermione was already marching out of the Great Hall.

She stopped suddenly and turned around, "She won't even think it's you!" she yelled back, "She's probably thinking it's Dean as we speak!" Harry opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it considering all eyes were once again on him.

"Isn't Luna gorgeous?"

"Harry likes Ginny."

Harry sat down annoyed by the two, "Both of you just shut up."

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron."

"This may seem kind of out of the blue. But do you fancy my sister?" Harry sighed banging his head on the table.

"I think that was a yes," Neville said bluntly.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

**(A/N: Hm, I guess this story's going to be longer than I thought. I think it'll be really cute thought.. REVIEW.)**


	2. Lies, Betrayal, and kissing?

**Hugs iluvpuddin and Marauder Angel,**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

"Ginny.."

"Um-num-fish-nokker"

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Ginny wake up."

"The heck with this.."

"Eeek!!" Ginny screamed stumbling off her bed.

Her bum was wet..

Wet and _cold_.

Why was her bum wet and cold?! She frantically started running around in circles trying to peak down at her backside.

"Relax." Parvarti said from behind her. Ginny turned around to find her holding a bucket. A bucket full of _ice cold water_. Ginny started putting it all together.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" she damanded.

"You wouldn't wake up," Hermione said from the side of her.

"And you kept muttering something about fish.." Colin finished.

"I wouldn't wake up because I was having a nice good sleep until--Wait, Colin what are _you_ doing in here."

"Yeah, what are you doing in here?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is the _Girls_ Dormitory and unless you're a girl.."

"Are you questioning my manhood?!" he asked appalled.

"Well no--I-wait-you're not--Are you gay?!" Hermione took two steps away from him.

"So that's why he's been obsessed with taking pictures of Harry all those times."

"I knew it!" Parvarti exclaimed

"Wait so you like Harry?" Ginny asked confused.

"No I'm not.."

"Of course he does." Parvarti stated.

"I'm sorry to tell you Colin but Harry's not that way.." Hermione started.

"Are you sure, because he's been pretty distant since his break up with Cho two months ago.."

"Yes Parvarti I'm sure.."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Well there's no need to scream." Parvarti stated quietly.

"Then why _are_ you in here?" Hermione asked again.

"Oh well I was just.." he started blushing a little.. "I was just.."

"Colin Honey is that you?" A voice called from the 5th year Girl's Dormitory a staircase above them.

Ginny backed away disgusted, "Is that _Lavander_.."

"I liked it better when we thought he was gay." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Parvarti shouted, "She's my friend."

"Your point.." Hermione asked sweetly. Parvarti huffed turning her back to her.

"Well I'm just going to leave you girls alone.." Colin stuttered before retreating for the stairs.

The three girls all just stared at each other for a moment.

"So why exactly did you pour water on my bum?" Parvarti quickly forgot about being mad at Hermione and squealed with excitement. Hermione covered her ears annoyed.

"I think Harry likes you!" Ginny blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times. Then she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" They asked in unison. Ginny stopped laughing almost instantly.

"You guys weren't joking?"

"Um..no." Ginny looked over at Hermione confused.

"Parvarti read that poem you had in your hand when you fell asleep and well she seems to think.."

"I don't _think_, I _know_."

"Well half that sentence is true.." Hermione murmured quietly. Parvarti glared at her and chucked a pillow at her head.

"Why you little..'

"Both of you stop it!" Ginny exclaimed, "Paravarti Harry didn't write that poem."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked softly

"Oh so you think he _did _write it now!" Parvarti huffed.

"No, I was just wondering.."

"Because!" Ginny yelled stopping them from going further, "I've _seen_ Harry's hand writing before and it's horrible."

"So.." Parvarti asked dumbfounded.

Ginny sighed, "So, Harry couldn't have written it because the poem was written with extremely neat handwriting." Hermione folded her arms across her chest thinking, _Neville rewrote the poem_. Parvarti tilted her head a little and started rummaging through one of her bags that she kept beneath her bed.

"What are you doing?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"Looking for--Ha! found it!"

"Found what?" she asked.

"Neville's potion's essay." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"Er, Parvarti why do you have Neville's potions essay?"

"Because I was re-wording it for my own potions essay, duh!"

Hermione looked appalled, "You're cheating?"

"Yes," Parvati tore her eyes away from the parchment looking at Hermione, "And if you don't keep your mouth shut Miss Know-It-All I'll be forced to tell Ron how you want to snogg his brains out onto the floor."

"I do not!" Parvarti just ignored her turning back towards Ginny.

"Look it matches!"

"What does" she asked confused.

"The handwriting, see!" she exclaimed shoving the papers in her face. Ginny gasped, it did match! It matched _perfectly_.

Uh-oh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hermione, Hermione!"_

"Shh! This is the library!" she hissed.

"I know, but I have to ask you something," she waited. "You went up to the Girl's Dormitory after you left the Grand hall yesterday right?"

"No Harry I went up to the _Boy's_ Dormitory." His eyes widened in shock.

"I was only joking." she stated at his expression. Harry shook it off.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she asked innocently. Harry sighed.

"Did Ginny get the letter?"

"What letter?"

"Hermione.." he wined.

"Oh for goodness sakes Harry quit acting like you're three. And yes, she got the letter."

"So.."

"So what?" Harry grunted in frustration.

"would you stop!"

"Stop what?"

"What you're doing, right now-stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry."

"Yes you do!" Hermione huffed slamming her book down.

"You want to know what happened! Then quit being a coward and ask her yourself!"

"Hermione Granger!" Miss Maple yelled, "I will not have screaming in my library!"

"But you're screaming," she said bluntly standing up.

"Sit down Miss Granger!" Hermione reluctantly obeyed opening her book and getting back to work. Harry waited for the librarian to turn her attention else where before trying again.

"Hermione," she ignored him. He sighed, "Look I'm sorry for getting mad yesterday, I didn't mean to, honest."

She looked up at him and smiled, "Really?"

"Really." Harry turned around to find that the teacher was giving them both daggers. He turned back towards Hermione, "Maybe we should finish this conversation else where."

"I think That might be a good idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watch where you're going Loony!" Some snotty 6th year remarked pushing Luna and all her stuff to the ground. Luna just ignored her _and_ the laughs from everyone else, she was _used_ to this. Numbly she bent down picking up all of her books. It was rather hard considering the fact that everyone kept kicking all of her belongings everywhere When she finally had them all gathered up she sighed. Her Herbology book was missing and that was her next class. Someone probably took it when she wasn't looking..

"Great," she mumbled to herself.

"Parvarti said what?!" someone practically screamed in the corridor next her. Curiously Luna hid in the shadows and listened. The voice sounded like Harry.

"She told Ginny that it was Neville who wrote that love poem to her."

"_Your kidding_," Harry hissed.

"I wish I was." Luna gasped in shock behind the statue she was hiding. Did she hear correctly? Neville, her Neville(well not really _her_ Neville but you get the point.) liked _Ginny. _Luna stumbled out from behind the statue and marched her way to class. She couldn't believe that Ginny would betray her like that! She knew how she felt about him!

Luna took in a deep breath, she was going to get Ginny back the only way she knew how. Luna Lovegood was going to_ kiss _Harry Potter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She told Ginny that it was Neville who wrote that love poem to her."

"_Your kidding_," Harry hissed.

"I wish I was." Hermione said sympathetically as they walked into Potions class, "If it helps she didn't seem too happy about it, looked kind of frightened actually.."

"This is horrible."

"What's horrible?" Ron asked taking a seat beside Harry.

"Ginny thinks Neville wrote that poem."

"What about me?" Neville asked from behind them. Before Hermione could speak Harry cut in.

"You ruined _everything_."

"I think you have me confused with Voldemort Harry." Ron cringed at the name.

"No, it's you." Neville opened his mouth to reply when Snape slammed a book down in front of him.

"Turn to page 394," he sneered to all of them.

"_What did I do_?" Neville hissed when Snape turned his back.

"Nothing just forget it.."

"100 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class while teaching Mister Potter." Half the class groaned while the other half snickered.

"But you weren't even teaching yet," Harry argued.

"Would you like to make it 200?" he snarled. Harry felt Hermione kick him from under the table.

He sighed, "No sir."

"Very Well then, Now today we'll be talking about.." he stopped suddenly turning around, "Is there something you'd like to say Draco?"

"Ears like a bat he's got.." someone whispered in the background.

"That goes for you too Mr. Finiggon." Seamus immedeatly shut up not wanting to lose the house any more points. "Well Draco?" Snape sneered. Draco blushed as he got up and walked over to Parvarti. Snape's eyes narrowed not sure of what to do or what was going on.

"I'm sorry did--did Draco just _blush_?" Ron asked turning over towards Harry. Harry just looked over at Hermione who shrugged just as confused as they were. Harry's eyes widened as he pushed Ron's shoulder turning him back around. Draco's palms we're sweating, his whole face beat red as he stood there staring at Parvarti.

She shifted in her chair, "Draco?" she asked frightened.

Draco suddenly put his hands up in the air and yelled, " O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?!" The whole class just burst out laughing. Snape just stood there looking appalled. And Ron practically fell off his chair from either laughter or shock from the whole scenario."

"Oh Draco," Parvarti whispered softly, "Are you trying to ask me out?" Draco shook his head nervously. _Nervously. _(That sounded weird even to me, and I'm the author!) By this time everyone in the class shut up.

"So will you go out with me?" Harry made a face like he was going to puke. Ron's face was scrunched up as if he just smelled something horrid. And Hermione just blinked about 24 times before she relized she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes!" Parvarti shrieked happily. A chaos of noise broke out in the room after her reply.

"Enough!" Snape shouted sending death glares to all of them, "Draco take your seat, " he spat disgusted by what he just witnessed.

"Yes sir, " Draco said before sitting back down next to Crabbe and Goyle. He had some goofy looking smile on his face as he did so. Malfoy _never_ smiles, he just smirks. No one even knew he _could_ smile. Especially not the golden trio.

"Could this day get any more bizarre?" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. Then at that exact moment Luna Lovegood burst through the door looking extremely murderous. Which was weird since she was normally waltzing around the school dreamily and in her own little world.

"Sorry to disturb your class Professor.."

"Oh it never ends! Snape exclaimed falling back into his seat."

"But I need to speak with Harry," she finished. Harry looked over at his friends with no clue as to what was going on. He was about get up to talk to Luna out in the hallway when she stomped over to him, grabbed his collar, and kissed him hard on the lips. Gasps and whistels broke out all around the room. Neville fell _completely_ off his chair. That was supposed to be _him_ kissing her not Harry. Then right as he fell Luna stopped, shoved Harry back into his chair, glared at Neville like there was no tomorrow, and marched back out of the room.

"Harry.."

"Ye--yes Neville," Harry stuttered completely petrified at what just happed.

"You ruined _everything_."

"What--what the bloody hell is happening to the world?!" Ron squeaked.

"Ahem," Snape coughed, "Well if there's no more interruptions.."

**(A/N: Ha! I loved writting this. REVIEW!)**


	3. This means war

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

"Neville," Hermione asked worried. "Neville are you okay?" Neville stopped and turned around to face Hermione.

"I just saw Harry _kissing_ Luna no more than an hour ago. Of course I'm not bloody okay!" Neville glanced ahead of him sending daggers into Harry's back. "And look!" Neville exclaimed looking back towards Hermione, "He's just up there chatting with Ron like everything's perfectly fine. Doesn't even bother to apologize!"

"I'm sure he's sorry Neville.." Heremione said soothingly, "I don't know what's going on with Luna, but I really _don't_ think she likes Harry.."

"Oh yeah!" Neville yelled throwing his hands up in the air dramatically, "Because we all go around just kissing random people!"

"Well.."

"Neville!" Ginny screamed from behind them cutting Hermione off. She ran up to them completely out of breath, "Neville, I--I need to talk to you.."

"What is it?" Neville asked. Ginny bit her lip before answering.

"Look I know it was you Neville." Hermione glanced around the hall nervously until she caught Harry's eye. She motioned him to come over. Harry just stood there confused for a moment but immediately realized what was going on when he saw Neville with Ginny. He started pushing through the crowd dragging Ron along with him.

"What are you talk.." Neville stopped short. She thinks _he_ wrote the poem. Neville's eyes glanced towards Harry's. A bright smile lit up on his face. Oh, he was going to get him back _good_. Then as soon as Harry stumbled over with Ron he blurted out, "I'm sorry Ginny but I just couldn't hide my feelings any longer," he paused to look over at Harry, " I _love_ you."

"What?!" they all said in unison. Neville smirked at Harry's dumbfounded expression. Harry's eyebrows furrowed, sweet innocent Neville had a dark side.

"Oh well--I uh.." Ginny stuttered. She did _not_ love him, not even close. Oh gosh Luna's going to be crushed, Ginny thought meekly. She's been such a horrible best friend while Luna's always been such a..

"Hey sweetie," Luna said cheekily walking up and putting her hand on Harry's shoulder, "I've missed you."

_Such a backstabbing bimbo!! _Ginny's mouth dropped lost for words. _What was she doing? _Luna smirked evilly glaring over at Ginny.

"Well," Luna stated sorely, "Look at the lovely couple." Ginny stumbled back completely lost. She gasped when she realized that Neville was clinging to her hand, while sending secret glares towards Harry. Ginny was about to correct Luna, to tell her that her and Neville were not a couple when Luna _kissed _Harry right in front of her. Ginny's face reddened with fury. _Harry was kissing her back_.

**This means war.**

**(A/n: sorry its short but I'm leaving here soon. review please!)**


	4. The tables are turned

**Special thanks to iluvpuddin, rulerofchacters, IwantTObeGREEN, AnnenotAnna, hagrin1, and RockerLogicx. You guys rock!!**

"Okay let me get this straight," Ron said hastily, "Harry likes Ginny and Luna likes Harry.."

"No no," Hermione said cutting him off, "Luna likes _Neville_."

"Then why did she kiss Harry?"

"Because Luna's mad at Ginny."

"So.." Ron said dumbly. Hermione sighed.

"Okay look, Harry likes Ginny, but Ginny thinks that Harry's really Neville and.."

"Wait how come she thinks Harry's Neville?"

"Because she thinks that Neville likes her not Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration.

"_Ginny?_"

"Ugh! I mean Harry!"

"Okay, I think I got you. Go on," Ron motioned.

She breathed deeply, "Okay so Luna thinks Neville likes Ginny.."

"Why does she think that?"

Hermione groaned, "Because Neville wrote that poem to Ginny!"

"I thought it was Harry?"

"It was but.. Oh never mind!" Hermione huffed stomping out of the common room.

"Wait!" Ron exclaimed grabbing her arm. Hermione blushed at the contact. Ron's ears went pink as he quickly let go. "I--uh--I'm still lost." She rolled her eyes as she brushed past him sitting back down near the fire.

"Promise not to interrupt this time?" Ron slowly sat down beside her trying to keep their distance.

"Promise." Hermione smiled brightly before going back to explain everything again. In the end Ron was _still_ lost. No, not because he's a complete idiot. (_though that may be true_) But because the whole time she was talking, he couldn't seem to shake the fact that she looked absolutely _stunning_ by the fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to go get some more pumpkin juice," Ginny said sweetly prying Neville's hand off her.

"Okay my love, I'll be counting the minuets until you return." Ginny laughed nervously before darting off in the other direction. He was a complete _lunatic_!

"Ouch! Watch where you're..Oh Ginny.."

"Ron!!" Ginny yelled out in excitement. She has never before been so thankful to run into her brother.

"Yes.." Ron noted suspiciously.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take! He's completely and utterly bonkers! Bonkers I tell you!!" Hermione glanced over Ron's shoulder seeing a waving Neville in the background.

"Look Ginny there's something you need to know," Hermione said nervously glancing at Ron, "Neville didn't.." But she wasn't able to finish because at that moment Luna came up to them clinging on Harry's arm forcefully. Harry looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. She just bit her lip not sure what to do.

"Well hello there 'Mione, Ron," she paused glaring at the red head, "Ginny." she snarled.

"Loony," Ginny smirked. Luna's eyes narrowed.

Ginny turned back around facing Neville, "Hi honey!" she said waving cheerily at him. He smiled cheekily waving back and blowing a kiss at her. Hermione and Ron noticed Harry's fist clench. Ginny, however, was oblivious to this.

Fluttering her eyelashes she blew a kiss back. Luna's hands were on her hips as she looked completely furious. Ginny just smiled at her before happily skipping back over to Neville.

Harry leaned over whispering to Ron, "_Get me out of this!_" he hissed. Ron shrugged his shoulders. What was _he_ supposed to do?

Luna stomped over to Harry, "I'm hungry!" she screamed.

"We--we just ate two hours ago.." he stuttered.

"Well we're eating again!" she huffed dragging him over towards Ginny and Neville's table.

"Should we do something?" Ron whispered over towards Hermione.

She smirked, "Why don't we let them figure it out for themselves."

Ron smiled down at her, "You're bloody brilliant you know that?" Hermione blushed lightly biting her lip.

"Do you want to--" she asked motioning towards the door, "Do you want to talk a walk around the lake?"

"Su--Sure," Ron gulped. Hermione grinned grabbing Ron's sleeve and excited the Grand Hall.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny slammed toast onto her plate sending daggers at Luna. Luna glared back picking a grape off one of the plates and lifting it towards Harry.

"Grape my love?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes my Darling." Harry answered glaring at Neville. Neville's jaw clenched.

Furious Ginny reached over for grapes to feed to Neville, problem was it was at the same time _Luna_ reached for them.

"Let go of the grapes." Ginny demanded. Neville backed away a little.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Ginny said in a phony sweet voice.

"Uh--now--now girls.." Harry stuttered worried that this was going to far, "Its--they're only grapes."

"How could you?" Luna demanded ignoring Harry.

"Me? What about you?" she asked still clenching the grapes, "You've been completely dishonest with me this whole time haven't you?!"

"Me? I'm dishonest."

"Yes!!" she exclaimed annoyed, "You probably never even liked Neville! It was all just some sick joke to get to Harry!" Neville's eyes widen, _wait but that meant.._

Luna slammed her fist down on the table, "Your the one who stole Neville from me! I would have never kissed Harry those times if it weren't for you!" She exclaimed pointing her finger at her.

"_Those times?_" Ginny asked digging her nails in the table, "_you kissed him more than once?_"

Luna sighed, "Regrettable yes, sickening really.."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed standing up.

"But--but--" Ginny started lost for words, "You knew I liked him!!" she yelled standing up now too. Harry's jaw dropped, _wait what? _

"You knew I liked Neville too but that didn't stop you! I can't believe you were dating him behind my back!!"

"Um girls.."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked totally confused.

"Oh don't play dumb with me!" she exclaimed moving her finger around dramatically, "I know all about his little _love poem _to you!"

"I didn't ask him to right that!"

"But he didn't.."

"Shut up Harry!" They both said at once.

"Listen here _Loony.._"

"I wrote that poem."

"I said shut up!" she yelled before turning back to Luna. She paused before speaking, Harry's words caught up with her. She turned back over towards him.

"Huh?" she asked completely lost.

Harry gulped, "I wrote that poem, Neville just re-wrote it for me because he didn't think you'd be able to read my handwriting.." Luna's jaw dropped to the floor.

"But--he--and -I--you.." she squeaked.

"I don't like Ginny," Neville cut in his face going red, "I--I like you."

"Awe, I like you too." Luna smiled madly rushing over to him. Ginny thought the whole scene was rather sweet until Luna pounced on him kissing him like some wild animal.

She quickly looked away from them and over at Harry, "You wrote that poem?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, " Harry stuttered, "I thought you might like it and I thought maybe..maybe..You'd like me.." Ginny laughed loudly. Harry looked hurt.

She smiled, "Harry I already liked you."

"Oh," Harry said dumbfounded, "I really wished I knew that before I kissed Luna."

Ginny frowned slightly, "Yeah, me too!" she grunted.

Harry smiled weakly, "Sorry about that.." he muttered sheepishly.

"It's fine, " she said cutting him off, "But you owe me." Harry did a lopsided grin.

"Do I?" Ginny shook her head repeatedly. Harry leaned down to kiss when she stopped him.

"There's still one thing I don't get.."

Harry groaned, "You couldn't have waited 'til after we kissed? You completely ruined the moment!"

"Sorry," Ginny smiled.

Harry sighed, "It's fine, "But now you owe _me_."

Ginny laughed, "I was just curious why you didn't tell me it was _you_ in the first place. This whole mishap is entirely your fault."

"It is not!" Harry argued, "I was going to tell you in good timing! Hermione's the one that told Neville to.."

"Wait wait wait.." Luna cut in with Neville by her side, "_Hermione_ started this."

"Well.." Neville said, "She might have influenced.."

Ginny groaned, "I spent two bloody hours banging my head on the table because of _her_!"

Harry folded his arms across his chest, "You banged your head on the table for _two hours_?"

"You would too if you were forced to pretend to love _him_," she said pointing towards Neville.

"Hey!" he and Luna exclaimed.

"Oh no offense." Luna rolled her eyes.

"You don't think she planned all this.."

"No," Ginny stated, "she's not _that_ smart."

"I think she was just trying to set Ginny and I up."

"She just had to butt in!" Luna exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I said!"

Ginny smiled, "Then maybe we should repay the favor. It's only fair right?"

"I guess.." Harry started.

"I mean it's about time her and Ron got a move on.."

"Wait what?!" Harry exclaimed. he wasn't so sure he liked the idea of his best friends getting together.

"Come on Harry, It's obvious they're crazy about each other."

"It is?" Neville asked lost.

Luna sighed, "Boys," she murmured in Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded in reply before looking back towards Harry.

"Okay here's what we're going to do..."

**(A/n: I was going to finish it today but decided to keep the suspense going! MUHAHAHA! I so evil.**

**Right..anyway. The next chapter should be the last. :) KEEP REVIEWING!)**


	5. Blame it on the Toglytoms

Hermione and Ron walked around the lake twice before breaking the silence.

"Well--um--It's a lovely day," Ron noted. Hermione sighed, somehow this whole scene went a bit differently in her head.

"Woah!" Ron exclaimed falling into Hermione. She pushed him away startled.

"What was that about?"

"I--something pushed me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh honestly Ron stay away from the fire whiskey!"

"But--it--something was there!" Hermione pierced her lips together walking ahead of him.

"Idiot boy.." she muttered to herself. As soon as the words escaped her lips she felt a tight tug in the back of hair.

"Ow! Ron!" She gasped turning around.

"What?"

"You almost ripped my hair out that's what!"

"I did not!" Ron shouted back. He walked closer to her when he abruptly fell flat on his face. He stumbled back up facing Hermione.

"Something very strange is going on.."

"The only thing _strange_ here is you." she commented walking away from him.

"Oh so I just tripped myself for the fun of it!" Ron exclaimed trying to catch up with her.

"Please! You _fell _Ron."

"I--I felt a leg Hermione! Something tripped me!"

"This is getting really ridic--" Hermione stopped turning around to face him.

Wheels started turning in her head. _Somebody was trying to mess with her._

Then at that moment Ron was pushed on top of Hermione and they were both sent rolling down the grassy hill screaming their heads off. There were two muffled laughs at the top of the hill. Harry removed the invisibility cloak.

"That was priceless!" Harry said breathlessly, "The look on Ron's face!" Ginny laughed with him.

"I hope we pushed them off the right hill." Ginny muttered still laughing.

"You did," Harry said turning towards her, "I can see Luna and Neville running away from the willow tree Hermione and Ron are headed towards."

"They are going to be so mad, "Ginny giggled. Harry smiled staring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I-Can I kiss you now?"

Ginny blushed nodding her head slightly. Harry slowly leaned down and genlty pressed with lips to hers. Ginny's stomache did a a violent flip giving her soft butterflies. This was _so_ much better than she ever thought it could be. After this was over, she'd have to remember to thank Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ronald get off of me! I'm not a sled!"

"Oomf, You're the one who wanted to-ouch- climb up the bloody--ow!--hill!"

"Ron the tree!"

"Ah!" They screamed together colliding into the tree. Hermione grunted rubbing her head and standing up on her feet. Ron attempted to stand up, but fell back down dizzy from all the rolling.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" he exclaimed

"That, "Hermione said exasperated, "Was Harry using his invisibility cloak."

"Why would Harry do that?" Ron laughed, trying to take a step towards her, but his feet _wouldn't_ budge. Ron looked down panicking. "Why--why can't I move?"

Hermione tried to move too but couldn't. She looked up to the branch of the tree and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no."

"What? What _oh no_?" Ron squeaked looking up too. "Is that--Is that mistletoe?"

"Charmed mistletoe." Hermione said sighing. "We're stuck here," she stated bluntly.

"What the bloody hell do you mean '_we're_ _stuck here'_?!"

"Exactly what I said, _we're stuck here_."

"But.."

"Oi Hermione, Ron! Got yourself in a sticky situation there don't ya?" Fred and George called walking over to them.

"You!" Ron said darkly, "You two did this!"

"Suprisenly no," George, or perhaps Fred answered, "This was all Ginny's little plan."

"_Ginny?_"

"Yes, came to us she did. Asked for one of our tampered mistletoe."

"But--but it's not even Christmas!" Ron squeaked, "It's the middle of March!"

"And now we're back to _we're stuck here_," Hermione cut in.

"Now, now miss granger.." Fred, or maybe George said smirking, "I think we both know what you have to do in order to get out of this mess." Ron's ears went bright pink, they were almost _glowing._

"Do you mean to say that we--that we have to.."

"Kiss," the twins said smiling.

"Pucker up those lips little brother." George or Fred said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Ron scolded. The twins just laughed racing back towards the castle.

"She is so dead!" screamed Hermione violently.

"Don't worry Hermione you won't be _that_ bad."

Hermione glared at Ron, "_Excuse me?_"

"I'll go easy on you," Ron said leaning down to kiss her. Hermione stopped him by punching him square in the nose.

"Bloody hell!"

"Well!" Hermione huffed, "I'm sorry if I can't look as gorgeous as someone like Fleur, but that does _not_ mean I am a bad kisser!!"

"Well maybe if you had more experience.." Ron squeaked still holding his nose.

Hermione's jaw clenched, "What makes you think that I don't have experience?!"

"Well for starters when someone wants to kiss you, punching them in the nose isn't the best response."

"Well if that someone really wanted to kiss me then that someone shouldn't have made me out as some ugly girl that doesn't know how to give a good snog."

"I never said you were ugly."

You implied it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I did not! You're a very pretty girl!!"

"Did .._What?_" she asked completely shocked.

"I.." Ron sighed, "Please don't make me say it again." Hermione couldn't help the slight smile that played on her lips.

"You really think I'm pretty?"

"Well, yes." he said blushing madly. Hermione gleamed with delight jumping into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Hermione.." Ron muffled through her lips.

"Mm hm"

"You're bruising my already bruised nose."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Ginny's plans going to work?" Luna asked breathlessly running away from the willow tree.

"I hope so, " Neville answered beside her, "That stupid mistletoe cost me seven coins!" Luna laughed quietly retreating back to her normal walking pace.

"Look there's Ginny and Harry!" she said pointing to them in the distance, "Should we wait for them?"

Neville shrugged, "Sure."

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!!"

"Did--did you hear that?" Luna asked softly.

"Hear what?" Suddenly Draco's head popped out of a near by bush.

"Ahh!! man-eating bush!" Neville screamed reaching for his wand.

"Neville wait!" Luna exclaimed, but it was already too late.

"What the bloody hell did you do to me Longbottom?!" Draco screeched stumbling out from behind the bush, with Parvarti close behind him.

"Ah!!" Darco screamed, "I'm covered in flowers!" Luna held back a laugh.

"S--sorry, I thought.." Neville stuttered

"I really wish you'd stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"_Thinking_." Draco sneered.

"Oh Draco," Parvarti giggled, "They're bueatiful!"

"Really? Well uh--there for you!" Draco exclaimed, "Happy 5 hour anniversary!"

"Awe Draco that's so sweet!" she paused, "It's a lot better than that Pirate poem you were trying to sing to me.."

"But you said you loved pirates..I thought that.."

"No silly I said I loved Pirated dvd's, my muggle cousin gave them to me over the summer."

"Wait you're a mud-blood?!" Draco spat appalled.

Parvarti folded her arms across her chest, "_Is that a problem_?" she sneered.

"Uh-problem?" Draco stuttered, "No no problem--I don't care if you're--if you're that." Parvarti squealed excitedly grabbing Draco's hand. "Dad's going to kill me," He muttered under his breath as Parvarti dragged him and his flowery body over to her giggling friends.

"Luna, have you noticed anything.._strange_ going on at Hogwarts lately?" Neville asked, as Draco and Parvarti disappeared in the crowd.

"Just the usual." Luna said sighing, "I blame it on the Toglytoms, there quite the little beast you know."

"Huh?" Neville asked confused, but by then Ginny and Harry already caught up with them.

"Why is Draco covered in flowers?" Ginny asked the two as they headed back towards the castle.

"The spell was supposed to cover him in spiders," Neville corrected. Harry laughed loudly, Neville glared.

"Shouldn't we go get Ron and Hermione? We have to be back in the common room soon." Luna said urgently.

Harry glanced over towards his friends looking disgusted at the sight. Ginny smiled, "I think they're a little too preoccupied if you know what I mean."

THE END!!


End file.
